1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to elevator systems, and more specifically to arrangements for reducing the number of enclosures and inter-enclosure wiring in an elevator system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,004,655 and 4,043,430, which are assigned to the same assignee as the present application, disclose utilizing the enclosure which encases the door operator mechanism as a common enclosure for other related functions. Thus, the door operator enclosure functions as a wiring trough or duct which permits open wiring between the door operator drive motor, door speed and door limit switches, door speed control resistors, radiant energy object detector control, emergency lighting power pack, and alarm bell.
An elevator system includes many other functions which are separately housed in dedicated enclosures, which must be field mounted and interconnected according to the National Electrical Code and applicable elevator codes. Thus, it would be desirable to extend the idea set forth in the hereinbefore mentioned patents, to permit factory assembly and wiring of substantially all of the controls associated with an elevator car. This has not been done in the prior art because the typical door operator drive assembly creates heat, vibration and shock forces during its operation, and most separately mounted elevator car related functions include switches, relays and solid state controls which are either shock sensitive, heat sensitive, or both.